


It's A Wonderful Life

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Blue Collar Man [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Hunter, Christmas Time Fic, Established Relationship: Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle, Established Relationship: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship: Jo Harvelle/Ash, Established Relationship: Sam Winchester/Gabriel, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first holiday spent with Dean's family and he's a little nervous because it's Dean's family and he wants to make a good impression. He isn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this--any entirely warm welcome and being treating him as though part of the family already. </p><p>Set in an all-human, non-hunter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote months ago and am finally getting around to posting it. As said above, there's no supernatural elements to this story as it's set in my Ordinary Verse.

“Here we are!” Dean said, excitement shining in his eyes. 

Castiel thought it made him look like a little boy again, but he wasn't about to say it. Especially since his nervous were doing an Irish Jig in his stomach. He just swallowed and tried to smile, praying it didn't come across like a wince. 

“I hope Ellen's baked some cookies! And made her hot chocolate!” Gabriel said happily. “Dean, maybe she's even baked some pies already.” 

“Man, that'd be the greatest welcome home surprise ever!” Dean agreed. 

“You two and your sweets,” Sam said, sighing. “Cas, you're going to help me reign them in, right?” 

“I will do my best,” Castiel promised. 

Sam smiled at him. “It's so nice that I have some one on my side this year! I mean, someone who won't throw me away if there's the possibility of dessert.” 

“Sammy, I wouldn't throw you away. Even if there was dessert involved,” Gabriel said, smiling sweetly. 

“Gabe, you almost pushed me down the stairs last year when Ellen called us down for hot cocoa,” Sam reminded him. Gabriel crossed his arms, but had nothing to say in his defense. 

“See, Gabe, I--” Dean started. 

“You are not any better,” Sam said interrupting him. “How many years has the dinner pie mysteriously vanished?” 

“Whatever, man. It's not my fault I'm the only who cared enough to eat it right away.” Dean pulled the car to a stop and parked it. 

“There's a difference between wanting to eat the pie and inhaling it the second it's available,” Sam scolded as he got out of the car. He walked to the trunk to start taking out the bags. 

“I just like pie. What's so wrong with that?” Dean asked. 

Castiel realized that question was directed toward him. “Nothing, Dean.” 

“I knew you'd be on my side.” He reached over and squeezed Castiel's hand before getting out and going to help Sam since Gabriel was just standing there, waiting. 

Castiel took a breath and walked out of the car. He shouldn't be so nervous. Dean, and Sam, even Gabriel had made sure to tell him that their family was really welcoming. That they were going to love him. But this was still Dean's family. Castiel had known the three of them all for a while and knew how much their family meant to them.

It was making him more nervous than usual. 

“You okay?” Dean asked quietly. 

Castiel looked up and realized Sam and Gabriel were already going inside. Dean was standing there next to him, holding his bag. “Yes. Yes, of course.” Castiel reached out for his bag. “My apologies. I was simply lost in thought for moment.” 

Dean rested his hand on Castiel's lower back and gently nudged him toward the door. “They're going to love you, you know.” 

“Yes, you keep saying that, but I have yet to understand how you can be so certain.” 

“Because _I_ love you.” Dean smirked at him. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “So that will automatically make them like me?”

“Well, not automatically, but they will try extra hard because they know how much I care about you. And Sam. And Gabe.” 

“That's...not as comforting a thought as you imagine,” Castiel said quietly as they walked up the few steps to the door. 

Dean grabbed his arm, stopping him. “It came out wrong. Look, they'll love you because you are...well, you, Cas. Trust me?” His puppy eyes came out and Castiel was again convinced that Dean was the one to teach them to Sam. 

“Of course.” He took another breath and then walked into the house. 

A woman with long brown hair, dark eyes, and who looked tiny was currently wrapped up in Sam's arms. Although, everyone looked ten sizes smaller when next to Sam. But she was smiling and Castiel could see her eyes shining. 

“Ah, man, Ellen! Is that pie I smell?” Dean asked as he dropped his bag by the door. 

“Dean Winchester don't you dare think about it,” Ellen scolded as she rounded on him. “It's still baking and it's for dessert tonight.” 

“I gotta wait that long?” Dean whined. 

“Yeah. You'll have to be a big boy, Dean, and wait just like everyone else.” She smiled and pulled him into a hug. “It's good to see you, boy.” 

“You too, Ellen.” Dean hugged her tightly, smiling that strange smile Castiel has seen on him in the car when they were driving up. Then Dean let her go and she was smiling at him. 

Ellen turned to Castiel and smiled, “And you, you must be Castiel.”

“Cas--” He had started to correct her automatically but stopped because he realized she pronounced his name correctly. He felt his face flush and knew the tips of his ears were turning red. “I-I'm so sorry. I am just so used to people not pronouncing my name correctly.” 

Ellen laughed and waved him off. “Don't worry yourself!” Ellen pulled him into a hug and patted his back. 

“Alright, alright,” Dean said pulling Castiel away from Ellen. “It's not like she would have known how to say your name if I hadn't told her.” 

“Don't be a spoilsport, Dean,” Ellen scolded but smiled at him. “It's so good to have you boys back home again.” 

“We're glad to be here, Ellen!” Gabriel told her, slinging an arm around her, and smiling. He was already sucking on a candy cane.

“You, sweetheart, need to stop eating so much sugar,” Ellen scolded, but didn't pull the candy away from him. 

“Sugar is good for you. At the top of the pyramid,” Gabriel told her with a smile. “That means it's the top priority in your diet.” 

Ellen just laughed. “Sam, you're eating enough, right?”

“Yes, Ellen. I'm eating,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don't you roll your eyes at me, boy.”

“Sorry, Ellen,” Sam said quietly. 

“It's alright. I just worry about you boys.” She turned to face Castiel. “Apparently, I have another one to worry about now.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Castiel asked. 

“You're feeding him, right, Dean?” 

“No, Ellen. I'm making him starve.” Dean shook his head. “Of course he eats, stop harassing him.” Dean said bumping his shoulder against Castiel's. 

“I'm not harassing. I'm caring.” Ellen placed her hands on her hips. “You're not overworking yourself, are you, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, sighing. “No.”

“You have employees for a reason,” Ellen said. 

“When are Ash and Jo getting here? And where's Bobby?” Sam asked, attempting to change the topic. 

“Bobby's gone to get some supplies from the store. Jo and Ash will be around for dinner. Unlike you, they only have to drive about fifteen minutes to get here.” Ellen turned back to go into the kitchen. “I'm just going to finish getting dinner ready. Why don't you boys go and get settled, get cleaned up, and then come back down to help.” 

“Aw, Ellen, you know that I'm just going to mess up your beautifully prepared meal,” Gabriel complained. 

Ellen faced him with an eyebrow raised, “Good point. You can go and collect the firewood.” Gabriel's face fell and Ellen chuckled. “Sam, you better go with him. Don't want him getting lost again.” 

“That happened one time!” Gabriel complained and Sam just grabbed his arm to lead him upstairs. 

Dean laughed and motioned for Castiel to follow him. “Dude, that was the greatest thing ever.” He ducked when Gabriel turned to try and hit him. Dean just continued to laugh as Gabriel grumbled to Sam. 

Dean stopped in front of a closed door and smirked at him. “This is my room.” He opened the door and let Castiel in first. “It's not much, but you know,” he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Castiel took everything in. The plain, bold colors of the walls and striped comforter. There were band posters on the wall. There were things littered all over the room, _Dean's_ things. Castiel just wanted to look through everything because it made him feel closer to Dean somehow. “It's wonderful. Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean just looked at him in confusion. “For what?” 

Castiel just hummed but didn't elaborate because he wasn't sure how he could explain that to Dean—Dean who was normally allergic to feelings. Although, lately, Castiel was learning that Dean wasn't as allergic as he let on, at least not with him. 

He was saved from articulating a response when Ellen called up the stairs, “Boys! Bobby's back! You better get down here!”

Dean laughed. “Come on, we better go.” 

Castiel nodded. “All right.” 

“Don't worry, after Ash, Bobby is the most laid back person in the family. Unless you piss him off, then he's like Sauron.” 

Castiel laughed and followed Dean downstairs. Bobby was already hugging Sam and patting Gabriel on the shoulder. However, Gabriel pulled him for a hug and Castiel wasn't sure which one of the two of them looked more awkward—Bobby trying to simultaneously hug him back and slip out of his grip or Gabriel desperately trying to get Bobby to respond. 

“Dean,” Bobby greeted when Gabriel let him go. “Nice to see you, son.” 

“You too, Bobby.” Dean smiled and hugged Bobby as well. It was much shorter and looser than the hug he gave Ellen. “This is, Cas,” he said as he pulled away. 

“Castiel Novak, sir,” Castiel said extending his hand to Bobby. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You too,” Bobby said with a small smile. He shook Castiel's hand.

“Thank you, both of you, for allowing me to stay with you for the holidays,” Castiel said as Bobby let go. 

“Yeah, sure,” Bobby said gruffly. 

Ellen smiled as she placed a hand on Bobby's arm. “No problem, sweetheart. We're happy to have you.” 

“Now,” Bobby said, “don't you boys have something to do?” 

“We were in the middle of unpacking when we were called down to see you,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “We all stopped everything and came running cause we love you so much!”

Bobby shook his head. “Don't be smart, boy. Go finish and get out of our hair! We got a dinner to finish.”

Sam led Gabriel and Castiel up the stairs while Dean followed laughing. 

“We?” They all overheard Ellen asking as they walked into their rooms. 

***[]***

Castiel hesitantly walked down the stairs, following the sounds of people and laughter. He had washed up after unpacking, even though Dean gave him trouble for his incessant need for organization. He just preferred when everything was in its designated place. Then he wanted to wash up after such a long journey in the car; Dean had insisted it was no trouble, but now he was regretting his decision because he felt awkward and out of place here. After all, this was the first time he was meeting Dean's and Sam's, and Gabriel's come to think of it, family. 

He hesitated outside the kitchen, or what Castiel assumed was the kitchen. Was he supposed to go in? He hadn't truly been invited and what if he was interrupting some important family thing? 

“Oh! You must be Castiel!” A thin woman with blonde, slightly curly hair smiled at him. She must have just come in from outside. She had dark eyes but they were warm and shining and Castiel realized she must be Joanna, Ellen's daughter. She tilted her head and he realized he hadn't responded to her. 

“Oh, forgive me I got lost in my own thoughts,” he smiled and looked down. “Yes, I am Castiel. Are you Joanna?”

She laughed. “Yeah, but call me Jo. Only my parents call me Joanna and that's normally when I'm in trouble.” 

“Oh, okay. Jo it is then.” He held out his hand for her to shake it. 

She laughed and pushed it away and pulled him into a hug. “You're family now. And everyone will tell you I'm a hugger!” 

Castiel felt awkward having Jo hug him so tightly, after all, he wasn't used to it. But he patted her back and hoped she didn't realize how strange he felt. “You can call me Cas, if you want,” he told her after she pulled away.

“Alright, Cas it is.” She grabbed his hand to pull him into the kitchen. “Come on, you still need to meet Ash!”

Castiel let her drag him into the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at them and Castiel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw Dean sitting at the table. 

“Glad to see you've released him,” Dean said smirking at Jo. “I was about ready to go out there and make sure you didn't accidentally strangle him.” 

Jo rolled her eyes and let go of Castiel's hand. “I wouldn't have strangled him, Dean! I was just hugging him!” 

“Uh, Jo,” Sam said quietly. “Some of your hugs are quite intense.” 

“Yeah, I mean the first time you hugged me I felt like my eyes almost popped out!” Gabriel added from his place leaning on Sam's chair. Although he was only a little taller than Sam, who was sitting. 

“I'm not that bad. Right Ash?” Jo turned to a man whom Castiel assumed was Ash. 

He cleared his throat. “Nope.” He walked over to Castiel and smiled. “Name's Ash.” 

Castiel nodded. “Of course. I'm Castiel. Or Cas, if you prefer.” 

“Nice.” Castiel took a second to look at Ash, or more accurately take him in because he was nothing at all like Castiel had pictured. The most obvious thing was the mullet hairstyle he was currently sporting. He was also shorter than he was expecting, but considering Sam's height was of giant proportions and Dean wasn't too far behind him, Ash really wasn't that short. He was fairly close to Castiel's own height. 

“Ash, why don't you explain one more time about the mullet?” Dean asked laughing into his beer. 

“You mean my sweet hair style?” Ash smirked and hopped up onto one of the counters where Jo was leaning against. “It's perfect. It's all business in the front,” he said with a gesture to the front of his head. “And party in the back!” 

Apparently it was a big joke to everyone because they all laughed, including Jo. But Ash didn't seem upset by any of it. 

Castiel stood near the door debating whether to try and stand near Dean or find a place to sit or just continue to stand near the door. 

Gabriel took that decision out of his hands and announced that it was really crowded in there and he and Castiel were going to go in the living room to watch some television. 

“Don't spoil your appetite, boy!” Ellen called after them. “I mean it, Gabe. Don't you eat too much candy!” 

Castiel laughed at Gabriel's annoyed face and took a seat on the sofa. Gabriel sat next to him and flicked on the television, flipping to the doctor show Dean watched. Gabriel passed him a candy cane and smirked at him, “What? Candy Canes are not candy. They're mints. Perfectly acceptable pre-dinner treat.” 

Slowly the people from the kitchen start to trickle in. Dean first because Gabriel called to him to tell him his show's on, though Dean made a point to complain that he doesn't really watch this show but he sat down next to Castiel anyway. 

Bobby and Jo came in next with a shrug and, “The geeks are chattin' away.” Bobby sat in the recliner chair, propping his feet up and taking off his hat. Jo grabbed the loveseat, since Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel were all sitting on the sofa already. 

Eventually Sam and Ash wandered in because Ellen kicked them out of her kitchen until dinner was ready. Ash sat next to Jo while Sam sat on the floor in front of Gabriel. 

“Cas, you are eating that wrong!” Gabriel said, rather loudly. 

Castiel looked at him, his eyes wide as he held the candy cane away from himself. “Sorry?” Castiel stuttered out as everyone's eyes turned to him. 

“You don't break it into pieces!” Gabriel scolded. “You suck on it!” 

“Gabe here knows all about that,” Ash said from his spot, much to Bobby's and Sam's dismay. 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Gabriel shot back with a smirk and a pat to Sam's head.

“Can you idjits not talk about your sex lives in my house?” Bobby asked, though he was studying the television as if his life depended on it. 

“I was talking about the candy cane,” Gabriel said turning back to Castiel. 

“Oh, right. I was...” Castiel trailed off because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Or say. 

Dean draped his arms across Castiel's shoulders. “Shut it, Gabe. He's allowed to eat a candy cane however he wants.” 

Gabriel grumbled to Sam, but Sam appeared to still be a little embarrassed that Ash and Gabriel had referenced...that to pay him much attention. 

Castiel was just grateful for everyone turning their attention elsewhere. He had never liked being the center of attention because he never felt like he fit in. He always had a hard time understanding what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act, what he was supposed to say. It was why he preferred to be in the shadows, just observing. 

At least, he had until he'd met Dean. Dean who was always the life of the party, so to speak. He was always chatting with this person and that person. He even knew most of his customers by name. Now, Castiel was finding out that maybe he didn't want to just sit in the shadows, maybe he wanted to actually live instead of watching. 

He just wasn't sure how to start. 

“Alright, all. Dinner's ready,” Ellen said from the doorway. 

Everyone immediately started getting up and shuffling to the kitchen. Dean stood and reached a hand down to Castiel to pull him up. He gently led him to the kitchen with a hand on his lower back. 

Castiel sat down in between Gabriel and Dean and watched for a few seconds as everyone reached over everyone to grab what they wanted. He listened while they all talked over each other, even though no one actually seemed to hear anything. Although, no one seemed to care that no one was responding to them.

“You going to eat, Cas?” Dean asked him, passing him the bread bowl. 

“Yes, Dean,” he responded.

“Just lost in your own thoughts?” Dean teased with a smirk. 

Castiel just narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and filling his plate. 

Dinner was mostly quiet, with only a few random bits of conversation sprinkled in. Apparently, everyone was content to just enjoy the company of everyone else. The quiet was actually comforting, relaxing almost. So unlike the silences that filled his family home. 

“How did this happen?” Jo asked, breaking the silence. 

“What happen? Us?” Dean asked as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

“No, the food being here,” Jo said with an eye roll. “Of course you two! I mean, I only remember hearing of a Cas back when there was a problem with Gabe's cafe. Although, I have a hard time seeing this Cas as that Cas.” 

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “I mean, Gabe was about ready to sick Dean on him as a threat.” 

Castiel nervously rubbed the back of his neck, but chuckled regardless. “He did threaten it, after Sam refused to defend his honor. But that was only a misunderstanding.”

“I've been wondering that too,” Ellen added. “It's like pulling teeth to get Dean to open up more than his standard, 'Seeing this guy, Cas. It's good.'” Ellen shook her head, but had a fond smile. 

“Fine. Fine. What do you want to know?” Dean relented. 

“How did you two actually meet? Was it through Gabe?” Jo asked. 

“Not really,” Dean started. 

But Gabriel cut him off, “Yes. It's all thanks to me.” 

Dean smacked him on the arm. “Sam didn't feel like coming in one day to do the books and sent Castiel instead. I was...thrown off for a second.” 

“Which translates to you were a total ass,” Jo supplied. “You're forgetting we've known you for years. Was he a jerk to you, Cas?” 

Cas shook his head. “He wasn't...that bad. I mean, he was just startled to see me and not Sam.”

Bobby chuckled. “You don't need to lie here, boy. We all know how Dean can be.” 

“Fine! I was a little upset that some random guy was in my office looking through my stuff like he belonged there!” Dean said, but he was partly laughing. 

“After he asked me, loudly, what I was doing there and where Sam was, and after calling Sam to confirm my identity, he left me to do my work,” Castiel said and took a drink of water. 

“And you decided that he had such a winning personality, you'd go out with him?” Jo asked. 

“Not exactly. Sam asked me to go in the next day as well, which I think was a set up, because Dean walked in a little while after I arrived with pizza as an apology.” Castiel smiled at him. “He was adorable because he was clearly uncomfortable apologizing to someone he had just met.” 

Dean's ears started turning pink as he cleared his throat. “Then we lived happily ever after. Are we done with this?” 

Castiel chuckled as Jo said, “Sorry, Dean. I just love you so much and want to know all about your life.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“How did you two meet?” Castiel asked Jo politely. 

“Oh, our story isn't all that exciting,” she said placing a hand on Ash's arm. “Met in college, both left for various reasons, and ended up here.” She squeezed his arm before going back to her meal. “That's pretty much it.” 

“We had some good times though,” Ash told him. “Still do.” He glanced at Jo, winking at her. Jo just smiled. 

“Tell the story of how you and a group of your friends spread shaving cream all over the library in protest,” Gabriel begged from Castiel's side. 

Ash laughed and, while Jo tried to look scolding, but ended up looking fond instead. “That is a good one! But maybe for a little later.” 

“Why?” Gabriel questioned. “It's not like you to turn away from a story.” 

Ash smirked at him. “Yeah, but it looks like we're finishing eating and I think you volunteered to help clean up after dinner and I'd hate for you to miss it.”

“I didn--” Gabriel started but was interrupted by Ellen. 

“Oh, Gabe. That's so sweet of you!” She smiled at him, but he just grumbled under his breath standing up. No one took offense because Gabriel was smiling. “Take Sam with you!” Ellen called to him as he walked into the kitchen. 

“I plan on it!” Gabriel called over his shoulder. 

Sam just smiled because he had already stood and started clearing the table as soon as Ash had volunteered Gabriel. 

“Bring out the pie!” Dean called to anyone who was listening. 

Jo, who was sitting across from Dean kicked him under the table. Dean just winced and closed his mouth. 

“Sorry, son, but I think the pie is for a little later. You know, when _all_ of us,” Bobby said with a direct gaze at Ellen, “can have a slice.” 

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “If you wanted pie, you should have saved some room.” 

Jo shook her head and looked at Castiel. “How can you put up with him?” 

Castiel shrugged. “It's not difficult.”

Ellen, who had gotten up to get some coffee, patted Castiel's shoulder. “Honey, that's the understatement of the year.” 

***[]***

After more idle chatter at the table, endless cups of tea and coffee, and an entire pie later, Castiel found himself sitting on the sofa, watching everyone bustling around and trying to figure out what they wanted to do for the evening. 

“You guys going out tonight?” Ellen asked Sam. 

He nodded. “Yeah. You ever try to get Gabe to not do something he's got his heart set on? The only person I've ever seen pull that off is Dean.” 

Dean laughed. “That's because I don't care about hurting his feelings if what he wants to do is stupid. You, my brother, constantly worry about that.” 

“That's because he loves me,” Gabriel said as he smiled up at Sam. 

“Still not sure how that happened,” Sam said. Gabriel hit him. 

“Neither are we,” Jo said as she put on her coat. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her while Ash and Dean laughed. 

“So mature, Gabe,” Dean said as he sat down next Castiel on the sofa. 

“Alright, alright. Knock it off,” Bobby said as he came down the stairs. “I can hear you lot yammering all the way up here.” 

“We are just getting ready to leave,” Sam said as he wound a scarf around Gabriel's neck. “You guys coming?” 

“Going where?” Castiel asked. 

“We're going to take a walk through the town center. It's all lit up and Christmas-y,” Gabriel told him. “We do it every year.” 

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Castiel said and turned to glance at Dean while the others debated on whether to go or not. 

“Did you want to go?” Dean asked quietly. 

Castiel tilted his head. “I have no preference.” If he was honest, he was still a little tired from all the events of the day. But he was not about to tell Dean that and force him to miss out on spending time with his family or upsetting his family by making it seem like Castiel didn't want to be with them. 

Dean frowned at him. “You don't need to do things just cause you think I want to. Or my family.” He placed a hand on Castiel's arm. “I want to know what you want to do.” 

Castiel swallowed and nodded. “Of course.” He very pointedly did not answer Dean's question, something that did not go unnoticed by Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas... You need to stop doing what you think I want to do.” 

“That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, Dean.” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you're right. Alright, what if I told you that I didn't feel like going for a walk through the town tonight, but I would go if you wanted to go. Does that help you make your decision?” 

Castiel nodded. “I wasn't sure if I felt up for going for a walk tonight. Perhaps another night, though?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“You two coming or not?” Sam asked Dean, leaning over the back of the sofa. “Jo and Ash are coming with us.” 

Dean glanced around and noticed Bobby and Ellen were gone. “Bobby and Ellen going too?” 

“Nah. There were doing their own thing, which is fine with me.” Sam grimaced. “They were acting all...couple-ish. There were a few whispers I over heard that I absolutely did not need to hear.” 

Dean laughed and shook his head. “I'd feel bad for you, but I don't.”

“Gee, thanks, big brother.” 

“It's what I'm here for,” Dean said as he reached back to ruffle Sam's hair. 

“Dude!” Sam backed away and frantically tried to fix his hair, even though his hair always looked perpetually messy. 

“Come on, Sam!” Gabriel said from the door. “You guys coming?” 

“Nah. You guys are exhausting to deal with for that long of a time. So we're going to wait here and mentally prepare ourselves for when you guys get back,” Dean told them. 

Sam just laughed and followed Gabriel to the door. “You two...have fun.” 

Dean shook his head and threw an arm around Castiel's shoulders as the watched television. Doctor Sexy again, since Ellen, and Bobby though he'd never admit to liking the show, had all the DVDs. Dean claimed it was just easier since there was hardly anything on anyways. Castiel had just smiled at him. 

“How are you holding up?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“What do you mean?” 

Dean sighed. “I know my family can be a lot to handle.”

“They're perfectly nice. Very welcoming.” Castiel said softly.

“You sound like that's a bad thing.” Dean glanced at him.

Castiel thought for a minute and idly reached for Dean's hand. It wasn't a bad thing, not by a long shot. It just wasn't what he was used to. His family left much to be desired, and he'd only really had one real relationship—if it could be called that, prior to Dean. 

“Cas?” 

“Sorry, I was just...lost in thought,” Castiel admitted. 

“You've been doing that a lot since we got here. Are you sure you're okay?” Dean asked letting his arm pull him just a little bit closer. 

“It's very strange for me, being here,” Castiel started, but he wasn't sure how to explain everything to Dean without the pity he often received when people found out about his family. 

“You don't feel like I pushed you into coming here, do you?” Dean asked and Castiel should have seen that coming. 

“Of course not.” Castiel sighed. “Your family is very different than mine, with your traditions and...the close bond you all share. I just wasn't expecting everyone to welcome me so...instantly I guess.” 

Dean nodded. “They pretty much do that with everyone they like. But I can tell them to back off a little if you want.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I like it...” _It's just going to take some getting used to._

***[]***

Castiel was surprised at how well he was fitting in with Dean's' family. While they were warm and welcoming, he was not. He was very shy, slightly uncomfortable in his own skin, and never really grasped the concept of proper, polite conversation. However, it didn't seem to matter with Dean's family. 

Ellen scolded him just like she scolded all the others, though she did come to his defense if Ash or Gabriel started to poke at him too much. Bobby even called him boy, though Dean said that it's once Bobby calls him an “idjit” it means that Bobby loves you as his own. Castiel had been confused because, surely that was meant to be mean. But then he heard Bobby say that to Dean and there was no mistaking the warmth in his voice. 

While he already knew that Sam and Gabriel treated him like part of their little group, he hadn't known how Jo or Ash would react. According to Sam, they are the most loving people he knew, and that they always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Which was becoming apparent during his stay with Dean's family. 

They were definitely not as strict as his own family when it came to going through their traditions and things. His family acted as though the entire fate of the world depended on their ability to do everything exactly right, and one incorrect move would bring about the apocalypse. It was exhausting. But Dean's family's traditions were so refreshing. They were no less thought out than his own, but they were not meant to be a performance. These traditions actually meant something to the family. 

Like having Ellen's hot cocoa every night. And homemade pies and watching Christmas films together. Going to walk around the little town. All these little things that they did because they wanted to, not to try and show off. 

It was wonderful.

Castiel had even tried eggnog, though he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. It certainly wasn't as horrible as he originally thought, but it wasn't exactly something he'd prefer drinking. But after drinking two glasses, he started feeling better about it and much more relaxed. He'd even started, slightly, clinging on Dean. That had been Dean's cue to cut him off and tell him that he doesn't need anymore. It was also when Dean decided it was the appropriate time to tell him how much spiced rum they included. 

The rest of the morning passed in a haze of warmth and love and food. It was relaxing and comforting in a way that should have made Castiel uneasy, but it didn't. He just dozed next to Dean while they watched something on ABC family since Ellen and Jo had commandeered the television. It wasn't as awful as Bobby and Dean said it was going to be. But then again, Castiel had slept through most of it. 

The ate leftovers of things Ellen and Jo had prepared for yesterday. It was a very simple day and Castiel, who had never had a simple day of just hanging out around his family, would never be able to express how amazing it was to him that they were able to just sit together and not make it a big to-do. 

Of course there was a little bickering, especially between Gabriel and Jo, but it was more good-natured than anything and Castiel found himself smiling and laughing along with them. 

After lunch, Jo brought out a gingerbread house which Bobby said looked perfect and Jo smiled at him as if that praise meant the world to her. He also told Ellen it looked wonderful and kissed her. Dean had told him that every year Ellen and Jo make a gingerbread house together as part of their own tradition. Apparently, it had been what they had done when it was just the two of them and neither of them wanted to give up. Bobby hadn't minded, of course. Then again, according to Dean, Bobby would let either of them get away with murder. Though Castiel wasn't sure how reliable that information was, considering how protective Dean was of Sam.

While the gingerbread house looked amazingly decorated, it was also delicious. Castiel hadn't want to break the house down, after all they put so much work into it. But Ellen had smiled at him and broke him off a piece of the roof.

They all sat around talking about this and that until Gabriel said how beautiful it was outside. Jo decided that they were all going to go outside and build snowman, which Ash turned into a competition. After some discussion, it was decided that Ellen and Bobby would be the judges because they could be impartial. This really only came about because neither Bobby nor Ellen really wanted to go trampling around in the snow and volunteered to be judges.

They all struggled to get into their winter gear as everyone was chattering over everyone else trying to plan out their snowman. Castiel simply took everything in as he shrugged into his coat. He wasn't sure what he was going to make. After all, snowmen were not a very important part of his childhood. He actually couldn't remember if he had ever actually made a snowman, let alone the last time he had. 

“Here,” Dean said as he wrapped a scarf around Castiel's neck. “Don't want you freezing to death out there.” He plopped a hat on Castiel's head as well then leaned forward to sneak a quick kiss. 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked around. “What are you making?” 

Dean smirked at him. “You'll see.”

Castiel sighed. “I don't like that tone, Dean. You sound like you're scheming.” 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Dean just tugged Castiel to the door and pulled him outside after him. 

Castiel was hit by a sudden blast of cold. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to the cold, they did live in Chicago after all, but it was still surprising. Dean chuckled at him and continued dragging him toward the side. 

Castiel watched Gabriel and Ash gathering their snow for their snowmen for a few moments. They were very particular with their technique, and they were not trying to make theirs circular like Sam and Jo were. Although Sam didn't seem like he was taking as much time as everyone else was. 

“You might want to get started or you'll never finish,” Dean said quietly. He had already started gathering snow. 

Castiel sighed and started getting to work. He knew the basics of building a snowman, but it was definitely not as simple as he expected. However, he knew if he took his time, it would be perfect. Or at least, he hoped. 

After about a half hour or so, according to Castiel's watch, he was starting to get tired. His snowman was assembled, but he was still perfecting all the little details. 

He ended up using traditional materials to give his snowman a face and shirt—though he was confused as to why a being made of snow would require having buttons on his chest to implicate that he was wearing some short of top. Surely it would make more sense to try and portray trousers of some sort?

Perhaps it was meant to signify a jacket to protect from the cold. Although that didn't make much sense either cause he was a snowman.

Castiel just shook his head, hearing Dean scold him in his mind for thinking about the wrong aspect of snowman making. He knew that Dean would tell him that he was supposed to be having fun and taking everything in, instead of focusing on the societal rules that surrounded snowman. 

Castiel stood next to his _almost_ finished snowman debating over which hat he wanted to use. He really liked the blue and gray hat, but then he would need to find a scarf to go with it. He turned the hat over in his hands still unsure what he was going to choose. 

“Trying for the most perfect snowman, I see,” Dean said from his side. “You'll need this then.” He unwound his scarf from his neck to pass it to Castiel. It was blue and gray and striped.

Castiel took it from him and smiled as he walked back to his snowman. He carefully put the hat on its head—he didn't want to knock the head off. He'd seen that just happen to Sam and he didn't think he'd have the patience, or the time, to redo everything. Though, from the looks of it, neither did Sam.

After he would the scarf around its neck, he took a step back and observed his snowman. It looked perfect. Each part was carefully built and measured to meet the exact requirements of a snowman, including coals for its eyes and mouth and a carrot for its nose. 

“What kind of snowman doesn't have arms?” Dean asked from his side. 

“My kind. He doesn't need arms,” Castiel said. “It's an artistic statement,” he added after a short pause.

Dean laughed. “That's the first time I've heard that excuse for a snowman.” 

“Said the man who tore his apart.” Castiel glanced over at Dean's. “It doesn't even have a head, Dean.” 

It was true. Dean had built a snowman, but proceeded to knock off the fake head he had originally had on. Then he created a new head a few feet away before rushing in to the house to grab some red dye and water so he could make it look 'authentic,' or so he said. 

Dean shrugged. “He was a casualty in the zombie apocalypse, Cas. You get a little bloodied up when fighting zombies.”

“And your head falls off?” Castiel asked. 

“It does not _fall_ off. It's cut or ripped off, Cas.” Dean sighed. “I think it's time we continued working through the horror films.” 

Castiel was saved from answering—horror films and him did not mix. They were so impractical because they always, _always_ went toward the strange noises instead of staying hidden or running away—from Bobby and Ellen walking outside, which meant the end of the competition. 

“Alright, kids, time for judging,” Bobby said gruffly. 

Castiel finally looked at all the other snowmen everyone else had been building. Jo followed closer to Dean's design than anyone else. She had her snowman holding a knife, dripping the red dye, in one hand. Or rather, it was tapped to the branch she had used for an arm. It was also smirking. It made Castiel a little uneasy. Weren't snowman supposed to be happy and fun and a little less graphic and gore-filled?

Ash had taken his in a whole other, more robotic direction. His snowman was square- and rectangular-shaped. He even used colored buttons for it's mouth and chest area. It was complete with a twig for an antenna on the top of its head. It looked very good and Ash looked extremely proud of himself. 

Gabriel said he made more of a gingerbread-man than a snowman. He had molded the entire body, complete with little stubby arms instead of rolling snow balls. He used colored golf-balls for the buttons, _gumdrop_ buttons. He even put a Santa hat on its head and a handful of candy canes in its pocket. Or rather, in the area a pocket would be if he had a pocket. 

Sam had lost interest in his snowman. The middle area was sort of sliding backward while the head was shifting forward. It made his snowman look kind of like a hunchback. He hadn't even bothered with a mouth, nor trying to find sticks that had twigs to look like fingers. Castiel was certain that he really was only out here because he wanted to spend time with everyone else. Perhaps he would have been happy judging. 

Bobby and Ellen went to each snowman, sometimes asking them what they were trying to accomplish—in the case of Jo and Dean—if they had been trying to create a hunchback or perhaps slightly sickly looking snowman—Sam—and what was the inspiration for creating a gingerbread-man or robot. 

Castiel won because his was the most like a snowman, which meant he got to choose the pie flavor for tomorrow. 

Jo, Ash, Dean, and Gabriel all complained that they were supposed to judge the snowman based on how good they were or the artistic statement they were trying to make. Bobby just laughed and told them that they could judge next time if they felt like they hadn't done a good job. 

After a bit more grumbling, Ash and Dean gave up. Ash because he didn't believe in following 'conventional methods' for measuring beauty and things. Dean stopped because Castiel promised that he would let him decide the pie flavor. 

***[]***

Dean and Gabriel were currently outside just waiting for one of the others to come out. They had been scolded for eating all the pie--which really shouldn't be _their_ fault. Who leaves a pie lying around? Their punishment was that they had to go to the store to get groceries and anything else they needed.

Neither Gabriel nor Dean was going to complain. Ellen was known for her creative punishments, after all. 

But while they were on their way to the store, Gabriel suggested a plan for revenge. A snowball massacre, which Dean was entirely on board with.

So they parked the car in the back of the salvage yard, making sure to stay further away since the impala's engine was rather loud and they were planning a sneak attack.

Currently, they were hiding near near the bushes at the corner of the house just waiting for someone--hopefully Ash or Sam--to bring out the trash. 

"Bingo," Gabriel whispered and Dean glanced up at the door. Ash was walking out the door. Gabriel took aim and launched a snowball at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Wha--?" Ash's question was cut off by a snowball directly in his face. Dean always had good aim.

Dean and Gabriel high-fived as Ash wiped the snow from his face. "Not cool, bros!" He called, dropping the bag of trash to start making his own snowballs. "Be prepared for my wrath!"

"Come on Geek Squad! Do your worst!" Gabriel taunted, already launching another attack.

Gabriel continued assaulting Ash, while Dean got a few hits in himself. Ash had been trying to find cover while aiming for the pair of them. Jo, Sam, and Castiel came out to investigate the sounds. Castiel stood there, looking between them, Sam laughed, and Jo immediately went to Ash's aid, hitting Gabriel right in the chest. Only her and Sam rivaled Dean's aim.

Dean got a hit on Jo before she had a chance to take cover behind the cars with Ash. Bobby and Ellen came out as Sam made his way over to Dean and Gabriel.

Ellen nudged Castiel and said, "They're like a bunch of children, aren't they?"

"Who're you calling children!" Jo called, while her, Sam, and Gabriel all aimed at them. Jo's hit Ellen, Sam's just missed Bobby who ducked our of the way, and Gabriel's hit Castiel.

Well, that changed things according to Dean. He grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in Gabriel's face.

"We're on the same side!" Gabriel shouted as he wiped the snow off his face.

Sam came to Gabriel's rescue, tackling Dean into the snow. Sam was larger and practically covered Dean, but Dean was quicker and able to turn the tables. While they were fighting, Jo and Ask took seized their chance to run for new cover and Bobby and Ellen rounded on Sam and Dean.

Sam was taken by surprise at a snowball to his face and Dean sneaked away, leaving Sam to Bobby and Ellen's mercy. Before he could run away, a snowball lobbed right at Gabriel. Gabriel, being Gabriel, feigned a fatal would, falling to his knees and calling, "I've been hit!"

Dean just glanced over at Castiel who was smiling shyly. Bobby and Ellen were laughing and Sam was already making a snowball that Dean was certain had Cas's name on it. Dean grabbed Castiel's arm on his way to the salvage yard.

They ran towards the back when snowballs hit them from the front. "We come in peace!" Dean called raising his hands in surrender.

"Why do I not believe you?" Jo asked, her head popping up above the hood of an old car.

"I'm thinking we could join forces. Go after Gabe and Sam together," Dean suggested.

"Weren't you in on this whole thing with Gabe to begin with?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I remember you hitting my face with a snowball." Ash eyes him skeptically. "Give me a moment to confer with my partner over here."

Ash and Jo proceeded to have a quiet exchange with exaggerated arm gestures. Castiel just looked at Dean who shrugged in response.

"We're in. But one wrong move," Jo gestured to Castiel, "the pretty boy gets it."

Dean laughed. "Fair enough. Just to warn you, that pretty boy can handle himself." Dean tugged Castiel behind the car where Jo and Ash had set up their home base.

"Really?" Ash asked, looking at Castiel.

"Well, I can hardly be the one to adequately judge my own achievements and skills, but my aim and strength is usually underestimated," Castiel explained.

"Nice!" Ash said as he held out a fist to Castiel. Dean and Jo laughed when Castiel attempted to fist bump with Ash. He just seemed so confused at the concept.

They came up with a game plan as they waited for anyone to come toward them. Bobby and Ellen would be easy to persuade to join their team, which would leave everyone against Gabriel and Sam. Ash and Dean kept watch, waiting for any sign of life.

It turns out, that wasn't necessary, because Bobby's voice carried throughout the entire yard, "Boy, you better run!"

Ash was sent to go and get Bobby and Ellen, who didn't need any persuading at all. In Ellen's words, "Anything to get even with that little devil."

Bobby took control of their platoon. "We need to herd them back to us. Three of you need to go and search for them and try to lure them back this way." Jo, Ash, and Dean immediately raised their hands. "Good. You three head out to find them. Make sure you each go a different way. When you run into them, you need to get them to follow you. Be loud, so the rest of us know to get in position, but not over exaggerated." He looked directly at Ash as he said that.

"Righto, Captain," Ash said with a salute. He turned to head off the the right.

"Make sure you come back the way you came and find a place to take cover near this circle! The goal is to surround them!"

"Be back in a second," Dean called as he ran away to the left.

Jo just rushed forward, laughing as she went.

Bobby turned to Ellen and Castiel. "Okay, you two. Here's the rest of the plan. Cas, you need to go across the circle to help us keep watch. Shout if you see either Gabe or Sam. We'll do the same for you. Stock up on ammo, yeah?"

"Of course." Castiel nodded.

"Don't be afraid to throw. I've seen your aim, boy, and it's good." He gave him a little push as they heard Ash shouting.

"Ah! Not the money maker!" A brief pause. "Abort plan! Abort plan! I can't hold my ground!"

"After him, Sammy!" Gabriel shouted, just as everyone knew he would.

Castiel looked up and saw Jo and Dean running to hide behind a few cars. Ash wasn't too far behind, he ran to the car Jo was hiding behind.

Sam and Gabriel came to a halt in the middle of their circle. "Gabe, I don't think this was a good idea."

"It wasn't." Dean said as he hit Sam in the side of the head.

Castiel took that as his cue, as did everyone else, to start lobbing snow balls at them. Gabe cowered behind Sam trying to shield himself as much as he could from the all-around assault.

"We give up!" Sam shouted.

"Does Gabe?" Jo called.

"Fine," Gabe said.

"Sorry, honey. What was that?" Ellen asked.

"I surrender, okay. Happy now!" Gabriel said, to everyone's amusement.

Jo made sure to pat him on the cheek as she walked back to the house.

Bobby and Ellen followed after Jo back toward the house as Ash went to go and take care of the trash he had forgotten about. Dean went to go and help Sam and Gabriel up.

"Traitor," Gabriel said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Careful. It might get stuck like that,” Dean laughed at him. “Sorry you lost."

Gabriel just grumbled. He was always a sore loser.

"Just think," Dean said as he slung an arm around Castiel. "You could have saved yourself all that trouble, all the pain, if you hadn't betrayed me." He winked at Gabriel.

"Oh Dean," Gabriel said smirking. " I had no idea you were such a romantic."

Dean's ears turned pink, but he just kept walking otherwise. "Next time, I won't be so soft on you."

"I'm shaking in my boots, loverboy." Gabriel stared Dean down.

Sam glanced at Castiel before sighed and stepping between the two of them. "Ellen's probably making hot chocolate and you don't want to miss it because you two are fighting, do you?"

"Race you to the house?" Gabriel asked and took off immediately, Dean hot on his trails grumbling about the cheating pipsqueak.

"I swear it's like living with two children," Sam groaned to Castiel.

He laughed. "I suppose that would be tiring." He glanced back to where Dean and Gabriel were running. "Is Ellen really making hot chocolate?"

"I'm sure she is."

Castiel thought for a second. "Do you think there will be any left if Dean and Gabriel are already there? They did, after all, eat an entire pie today."

"I'm pretty sure Bobby and Ash each took a slice, but I see your point. We should probably...hurry."

Sam and Castiel ended up half-running, half-jogging back to the house. While neither of them loved pie as much as Dean, they did not want to miss the chance at cocoa because they were a late to the party.

***[]***

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, trying to peer into the kitchen from his position half on Sam's lap and half on the arm of the recliner they were sitting on.

"A little anxious there, Gabe?" Ash asked with a smirk as he hauled the blankets down from the linen closet and passed a few to where everyone was sitting.

"You know how amazing her hot cocoa is!" Gabriel glanced back at Castiel. "Ellen's hot cocoa is the best!"

Dean snorted as he popped _It's A Wonderful Life_ into the DVD player. "Gabe, you'd like anything with sugar. Especially if it was just a block of sugar. You're not the best judge." He stood up and sat down next to Castiel on the sofa. "But he is right, actually."

"I've heard," Castiel said as he smiled at Sam. "What makes it so special?"

"All the love that Ellen puts in," Bobby said as Ellen and Jo left the kitchen with two trays of hot cocoa.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "You are so full of crap," she said to him fondly. She held out the tray to Dean and Castiel. "I don't know how anyone could fall for any of those ridiculous lines that come out of your mouth."

"You did," Bobby reminded her as he took the two remaining mugs from the tray so she could set the tray down.

"I guess I'm just a sucker for romance," she said as she settled in next to Bobby on the love seat in the corner. She covered them with a blanket and took her mug from him.

Gabriel practically moaned from his perch on Sam, who just chuckled as he adjusted their blanket. 

"What's the verdict, Cas?" Jo asked him.

"It is wonderful, Ellen." He smiled at Ellen who winked at him.

"Thanks, hon."

"Although, I am not sure I am enjoying it as much as Gabriel." Castiel glanced at Dean who laughed.

"Dude, I don't think anyone enjoys it as much as Gabriel," Dean whispered, loudly enough to carry.

"What's that lover-boy?" Gabriel called out to him. Dean's ears turned pink but he didn't say anything.

"Are you two idjits going to stop talking so we can watch this sappy movie?" Bobby asked them. "It's Dean's favorite," he teased.

"Is it?" Castiel asked him.

Jo answered before Dean could. "Yes, it is! My mom and I have always loved this movie. Dean's been in our ranks for years now."

"I'm about to push play," Ash told them, as a polite threat to be quiet.

Castiel glanced over at Dean. Dean leaned in and whispered, "Ash takes his movies very seriously. He's pretty strict about us being quiet. Sometimes I think he's worse than movie theater ushers."

Castiel settled back into the sofa, drinking his hot cocoa, and watching the movie. Eventually, though, his attention wavered and he started taking in everything around him.

This was one of the first holidays that he had felt so happy and at ease in a very long time. Dean's entire family was so welcoming. Even though Gabriel had told him how loving their family was, he still hadn't been expecting it.

He looked over at Bobby and Ellen who were cuddling on the love seat. They both had made sure to include him in everything. Ellen also explained things to him and made a point to talk with him so he understood all their weird traditions.

Jo was wonderful as well. She reminded him a lot of Dean, but not Dean. She was so nice, but had a wicked streak. Ash balanced that out for her. He was so mellow and friendly with everyone.

Castiel reached over Dean to place his mug on the table and looked back at Jo and Ash who had set up a make-shift bed on the ground in front of the television. Ash had drifted off to sleep while Jo half curled around him, her eyes taking in everything on the movie.

This family, who wasn't a blood family, was closer than Castiel's own family. They treated Gabriel as part of the family, and Gabriel was a lot to handle. Castiel felt he could say that as Gabriel was one of the closest friends he had.

Both Sam and Gabriel were dozing in their chair. Gabriel was curled up on Sam and reminded Castiel of a cat. It was adorable, though Castiel would never admit that to Gabriel.

Everyone here was just so open about everything, even Dean who was normally so closed off with other people. Castiel hadn't expected to feel so comfortable around them, since he only knew Dean, Sam, and Gabriel. After all, it had taken him a long time to open up around Sam and Gabriel, and that was with Gabriel continuing to pester him. In hindsight, Castiel hadn't really stood a chance against Gabriel. 

Castiel glanced back over at Dean who had draped an arm across the back of the sofa, a silent, non-pressuring invitation. Neither him nor Dean were overly fond of what Gabriel called Public Displays of Affection. Dean was very private, but he had been more affectionate in public lately, especially here.  
Castiel shifted over to press into Dean's side and rested his head on Dean's chest and shoulder since Dean was in the corner of the sofa. Dean's arm came down around him and pulled the blanket up a little bit more around them.

The film continued and Castiel was content with just sitting here with Dean's family, watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ , with Dean holding him close. And if he drifted off to sleep, it just meant that he was part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many people will care about this, but I figured I would write up a quick little summary of the characters. 
> 
> Bobby and Ellen are each other's second marriages and they were married when Jo was still a little girl--it's why Bobby is so protective of her. It's also why Jo considers Bobby her parent. Dean and Sam move in with Bobby and Ellen after John dies when they are teenagers. The five of them have been a strange, but incredibly close family ever since. 
> 
> Jo and Ash did meet in college and moved back to Sioux Falls because Jo missed her parents and wanted to be closer to them. She dropped out because she just didn't feel like she fit it there, though not before talking with her parents to make sure they would be okay with it. Ash, however, was 'asked to leave' because he was causing too much trouble. 
> 
> Dean ended up moving to Chicago because an old friend of Bobby's, Pamela, was willing to sell him her ex-husband's old mechanic shop, which was something she kept in the divorce just to piss him off. He opened his own shop there after working for and with Bobby for many years. Sam ended up moving out the Chicago after graduating from Stanford as a pre-law student. After graduating, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go directly to law school and began second guessing his desire to be a lawyer. He ended up helping Dean run his mechanic shop and making sure it was up to code. 
> 
> It's in Chicago that he meets Gabriel, a book store clerk who flirts shamelessly with him until somehow they end up dating--Sam's still not entirely sure how it happened because, to him, one minute they were friends who sort of flirted and the next, they were making out against the non-fiction section. Sam and Dean were the two that convinced Gabriel to actually try to and open a cafe since that's what he always wanted to do. Sam, with all his knowledge of building and business codes, due to helping Dean, agrees to help him. 
> 
> Castiel works for the government and is sent to do a building inspection to make sure everything was being done correctly and the building was up to code. It wasn't because it was so old and he told Gabriel that he couldn't open until certain aspects were fixed, which naturally upset Gabriel because he took it as a personal offense (this was when Gabe threatened to have Dean attack him). But after Sam calmed Gabe down, he got over it. 
> 
> Cas started going to the cafe for coffee after it opened and him and Gabe became friends. Which is how he was introduced to Dean, though not for a while. 
> 
> I don't know how many of you will care about that, but I have a lot of it plotted out, I figured I'd post it with the story in case I end up not writing more in this verse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
